this is our life now
by iliketoreadbooks
Summary: when Tris meets the mysterious four, on a plane going on holiday, and the plane crashes and leaves them abandoned on a island just the two of them whats the worst that can crets will be revealed. Will help find them? will they survive? Eventually the group will be involved but for now its just fourtris3 read, favourite,follow, review3
1. Chapter 1

This is our life now

I sit waiting to board the plane to greece as a miniture holliday for me, my time out. Traviling on a plane was always frightning to me. i always think of the worst things that could happen like it catching on fire, hostile takeover, there always running through my thoughts. i hear the hostess call out my flight and i get ready to board. Im heading for first class as well im rich, my father works along marcus our president. my father is the deputy president so if anything happend to marcus my dad would take over. My career took off since marcus was elected i got more fame, more career operturnities. I start walking to my bording site and i bump into a beautiful mysterious man. he has beautiful dark eyes and is exremely musular.

"im so sorry miss.." he says and then he looks up at me "prior" he continued and i smile.

"im sorry to it was my fault i wasn't looking where i was going" i say, a slight redness starts to appear on my cheeks. im blushing! None has evr made me blush before. He helps me up and walks with me into the plane.

"Tris prior right this way and oh four eaton you aswell come." The air hostess says. I look up at Four and he shrugs his shoulders.

He is Marcus son, how come ive never met him?

This is going to be a good flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We sit in our seats and get comfortable.

"Why didn't you tell me who you where?" I ask.

"i dont like to be associated with my father" he says carmly. I decide to leave the subject there.

He asks the air hostess to be seated next to me and she sorts it out. When we are about to take off i start to panic. Four notices that i am having a panic attack and slowly places his hand on mine. He is trying to take my mind off the take off. When i start shaking he places his hand n my cheek making me look at him and he slowly rubs my cheek carfully. Its calming. when the plane is now in the air safely. i start to calm my breathing.

"Thank you four" I say and he smiles.

"do me a favour and dont call me that" He says and i look at him confused.

"what should i call you then?" I reply.

"Nothing for now" He says and i feel my heart skip several beats.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom and i wait silently untill a little cute boy and his mother comes up to me and asks to shake my hand. Then i see the boys father aproach. He is in his military uniform.

"can i shake your hand and can i have a picture and signiture please" They ask.

"Ill tell you what you can have my signiture if i sir can have yours" I say to commander drake.

He smiles and writes his down. i give them a picture and a signiture and i shake all of there hands.

People like them make me feel honored to represent America.

I didn't even realise Four wanting to get back into his seat. When the military family go and sit back down Four speaks up.

"That was really beautiful, you know that?" He says.

"Military familys are always the most beautiful. There inspiring." I say and he smiles at me.

Just them the plane suddenly jolts up and down and i hit my head.

"ow" I moan.

"are you okay" Four asks me and i nod. The plane jolts more and more and i find myself already holding Fours hand. I must of grabed it when it first jolted.

"im sorry" I say releasing his hand. H etakes my hand once again.

"Its okay really" He says.

"please put on your seatbelts. Please put on your seatbelts" says the piolt. Then i start to panic.

"oh my god no, im not going to die, it will be fine, it will be fine, im not going to die" i wisper to myself.

"Hey we are going to be ok" Four says kissing my hand and holding my hand tight.

Suddenly the plane just falls from the sky. I think im screaming but i can handly hear myself. I remember looking into Fours eyes and then.. Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 day 1

chapter 3 day one!

"Can anyone hear me, hello?" I hear a familiar voice shout. I slowly start to open my eyes. My head and body hurt. I wince.

"ouch, " i scream in pain. i hear footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Tris" Its four.

"ow" he places his hand on my cheek and starts lifting bits of rubble of me. He carries me out of the plane.

"where on earth are we?"I say looking round it's a deserted beach no one is here.

"i dont know but were the only survivors" Fours says and I'm speechless. We are alone and we will probably die out here.

"We need to find things we can live with who knows how long were going to be out here for" Four says and I still can't talk the tears keep falling and falling I can't stop them.

"hey we need to be strong were alone out here and we don't know when we will get rescued but we have to have hope" He places my hand on his heart.

"Do you feel that" I can feel his heart and I nod "if that is still beating I won't let anything happen to you I promise you!" he says.

"you need to go on the plane and try and get supplies try and find food, drink, blankets, anything we need to survive" he says, I nod and make my way to the plane.

When I get there I can't bare to look at the bodies I dont think my stomach can hold it so i run fast through the aisle. I go into a room and grab several bags and grab the essentials like first aid kits food, drink, blankets and clothes. I ran back to the beach and four has already set up camp.

"You done good" he says looking through the bags.

"I picked some fruit while I was making camp" he says

"Thank you" i manage to choke out. He smiles at me and we start to make dinner. Tomato soup has never tasted so good. When we finish we start to get ready to go to sleep.

"Are you going to wear that to bed?" he said looking at my Gucci dress

"I have nothing else to sleep in, that will actually fit me" I say

He starts to take off his top and he throws it at me. I glare at him.

"Turn around then!" I say, he raises his eyebrows and smirks and mimes fine and turns around. I have never felt comfortable changing in front of boys when I finish I quickly get into the covers and face away from him blushing like crazy. And I fall into a deep sleep..


	4. authors note

**Sorry but this isn't a chapter**

**I had a review saying that this story is similar to another story called crash landing, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if anyone thinks that but I had no idea someone wrote one like this sort of story I did not know of any story like this I wrote this story ages ago and saved it on a memory stick I promise you this story will be different you will see in the upcoming chapters when I upload them when I have enough time, but thank you for warning me. So this authors note is to say this is my idea and I have had this idea for a very long time. **

**Thank you much love c.j **


End file.
